sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Informal Occasions
Informal Occasions '''is the second episode of Sonic Boom Legends. It aired on 29 April, 2017 in Australia and on 28 April, 2017 in the United States. Synopsis Dawn is invited to a party, to receive a book award. However, she is worried that Wake will prank her on the big night. Appearances '''Characters * Dawn the Rabbit (First Appearance) * Wake the Hawk (First Appearance) * Fixer the Fox * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Forge the Bear (First Appearance) Locations * Forgone Island ** Main Village *** Main's Library **** Dawn's Room. ** Greenvale Hills *** Fixer's Workshop *** Party Tent Story It was a beautiful, yet busy afternoon in Main Village. Everyone was getting ready to close for the day, however in the village square, stands the Village Library, still open. Owned and operated by a purple rabbit, with a light blue dress, and blue vest, by the name of Dawn. Inside the library, is a large, round room, with bookshelves on the entire side of one of the walls. In front of the wall, are more shelves that stand on their own. On the other side, more towards the door, is Dawn’s desk. It was no surprise why the library was still open, Dawn was at her desk, in the reading trance of a good book. You see, when Dawn is reading, she focuses so much on the book, that the world around her is pretty much is cut off. In the shelving of a bookshelf however, was a tall, light grey hawk, who had a long blue scarf, and blue trimmed white gloves. His name was Wake, and currently he was setting some books up to finalize a domino track. “Oh, this is going to be so cool.” Wake chuckled to himself. Then, he cheekily pushed the first book over, which then knocked the next book over, and so on. The books were on a collision course down a bookshelf. As it reached the end, the last book fell, and hit another that was lying on the floor. The track continued across the ground, weaving around large piles of books, and under book tunnels Wake made. Wake sat on the shelf, feeling quite proud of himself, as he watched his little book domino track race along the ground. Then, something did not go right. A rouge book went off course, and rammed itself against a large pile of books. “This can’t be good.” Wake said, as the pile of books began to tilt. Then, with a large thump, it fell on the floor, snapping Dawn from her reading trance. She looked around the room, seeing the mess Wake made. “Wake! What did I tell you about making domino tracks with my books!” Dawn shouted. “Sorry Dawn, it must have slipped my mind.” Wake fibbed. “I’ll get these books cleaned up for you.” Dawn just sighed, as she heard a noise at the front door. She looked over, and saw a black letter with the words ‘Dawn the Rabbit’ written in silver pen, float to the ground. It must of came from the letter flap that he has on the door. Dawn walked over, and picked it up curiously. Suddenly, Wake came over and snatched the letter. “Dawn, I told you I’ll clean this mess. You don’t have to do the work for me.” Wake said, holding the letter away from Dawn. “Wake, that’s a letter, not a book.” Dawn sighed. “Which letter? From what I heard, there are 26 of them.” Wake jokingly replied. “Oh, gimme that!” Dawn said as she snatched the letter back. However, she could not help but laugh a little, as that was a good joke. Dawn then walked over to her desk, and opened the letter, being careful not to rip it. Inside, was a whiteish pink slip of paper, covered in glitter. When she pulled it out, a big pile of silver glitter went all over her. Dawn gasped loudly, which caught Wake’s attention, and he could not help but laugh at her misfortune. Dawn groaned, before attempting to clean the glitter with a tissue. “It’s not funny Wake, you know how much I hate glitter.” Dawn said, dusting herself off. Wake turned his head, with a sly grin on his face. “Really?” Dawn shook her head, unimpressed, and went back to the letter, On the letter, was a fancy patterned grey box, with black words written in the middle. “Looks like a formal party invitation.” Dawn exclaimed while looking at the letter. “Really? Cool!” Wake said excitedly. “What does it say?” Dawn keeps reading the letter to herself, then gasps loudly. “Let me guess, more glitter?” Wake guesses. “No, Wake! Haha, I did it!” Dawn exclaimed happily, holding the letter up in her hands. “I won the Reading Des’ Honor Award!“ She remarked with a bit of a French accent. Wake runs over and snatches the letter off Dawn. “The what award? Sounds like a depressing movie or something.” “Wake!” Dawn gasped. “How can you not know that The Des’ Honor Award is?” Wake scratched his head. “Well, maybe I know what it is, but I just want to know if you know what it is.” Wake replied with a cheeky grin. “Look,” Dawn explained. “The Reading Des’ Honor Award is a book award, given to the second most dedicated reader on Forgone Island!” “Cool! Congrats Dawn.” Wake exclaimed. “Wait, you said second best.” Wake added, thinking to himself. “Oh, I’m not worried about first prize. The only thing you get extra, is fame, glory, and a duck.” Dawn answered. “A duck?” Wake replied unimpressed. “Yeah, but I’m not really a duck person. I prefer chickens myself.” Dawn said thoughtfully. “Ahh, this is so exciting! The Book Industry is holding an awards party tonight tomorrow night to celebrate!” “It sounds exciting! I wish I could come!” Wake replied “Sorry Wake, but it says its a private party only.” Dawn explained, pointing to the letter. “Aww.” Wake sighed before going back to work cleaning the books. Dawn goes back to reading the letter to herself. Then she noticed a line that said ‘You may bring one escort to the party.’ She hears another thud, and looks up. Wake knocked over another pile of books. He looks at Dawn embarrassed, before picking the books back up. Dawn shakes her head, and thinks to herself for a moment, with maybe a bit of fear. .... It is now sunset at Fixer’s House, and Alkira is seen at the front, looking at some flowers. Inside, Dawn is standing near the door, while Fixer is leaning on the giant wooden poll in the middle of the room. “What do mean you can’t come with me!” Dawn exclaims. “I got invited as well you know.” Fixer answers. “I’m awarded The Best Series based on Original Characters.” “But why can’t you be my escort? We could go down together.” Dawn sighed. “Because I’m talking Alkira with me. She has never been to a party before, so I think it would be a great learning experience for her.” Fixer explained. “But I don’t know anyone else to bring down.” Dawn explains. “I don’t want this opportunity to go to waste.” “Why not invite Wake?” Fixer asks. “You both are pretty great friends.” “I would invite him, but I’m worried that he will embarrass me with his pranks.” Dawn said a little worried. “This is an important night for me, and I don’t want it ruined.” “Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Fixer replied. “I’m sure he won’t.” “Really?” Dawn replies, a little snappy. “How can you be so sure?” “You’re thinking about Wake the wrong way. He can’t be all bad.” Fixer said shrugging. “Besides, if you explain to him that this is important to you, and that he needs to behave, I’m sure he will enjoy the night, just as much as you.” Dawn thought for a moment. “I guess so. I’ll take your word for it.” “No worries Dawn.” Fixer replied. “Now if you can excuse me, I’ve got to make sure my vest is ready.” Then Fixer walks up his staircase, towards his room. Dawn still at the door, thinking nervously. .... It’s now night time, and Dawn is returning to her library. “Great, its way past closing hours, and I’ve still got to sort those books Wake used today.” Dawn sighed. She opened the library doors, and saw Wake inside, on a step stool, placing one last book onto the top shelf. “Wake!” Dawn exclaimed loudly. It made Wake jump, before turning around. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home?” Dawn added. “I definitely could of.” Wake replied. “But, I decided that because it’s a special time for you, I’d stay behind and do the,” Wake jumped off the little step stool he was on. “closing stuff, for you.” Dawn stood there, quite stunned. “Why, thank you Wake. That was very thoughtful of you.” “It’s alright.” Wake bragged. “You need time anyway to prepare for the party. Don’t want to spend your night resorting books, do we?” Dawn stood there quite amazed. Wake looked at the clock, while giving a yawn. “Well, I best be off, it’s getting past my bed time.” Dawn watched Wake walk past her, while thinking to herself. Then, just as Wake grabbed the door handle. “Wake, stop.” Dawn quickly said. Wake stopped, and turned around. Dawn took a deep breath. “Would you like to join me, for the party?” She stuttered. Wake looked confused. “Didn’t you say it was a private party though?” Wake wondered. “No, I’m allowed to bring an escort.” Dawn replied. “So, I’ll let you come with me, providing you don’t pull any pranks, got it?” Dawn said sternly. Wake looked at Dawn for a moment, before turning to his side, and pulled out a top hat. He placed it on his head, before walking to Dawn. He leaned forward a little, while talking his hat off politely. “Certainly mam. It would be, an honor.” Wake said confidently, before placing the hat back on his head. Dawn looked at Wake, feeling even more surprised. Wake walked to the door again, and tipped his hat at Dawn. “Till tomorrow.” Wake remarked as he left the library. Dawn stood there confused, and speechless. .... Wake never turned up the next day in the library, and this make Dawn very anxious about what Wake was doing. Nevertheless, Dawn was still excited about going, and all day she was planning a speech to present after she receives her award. (Later that day....) That night however, we see Dawn was looking in the mirror, in her room on the upper most floor of the library. She was wearing a red party dress, with embroidery on the chest, silver shoes and a red band necklace, all ready for the party. Dawn felt nervous, but she was also very excited. “Wake better not ruin this for me.” She mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door. It gives Dawn a bit of a scare, before she begins to exit out of her room. “Ooh, I swear, if he turns up in a clown costume.” She exclaims as she exits her room. She hurries over to the library door, and takes a deep breath. Scared, she then opens the door, to find Wake standing there. He was wearing a top hat with a red ribbon on it, his usual blue scarf, and red jacket. Wake turns to Dawn, before taking off his top hat, and bowing politely. “Greetings my lady.” Wake announced, before returning to his upright position. Dawn stood there shocked for a moment, before curtsying unknowingly. “Umm, good afternoon Wake.” She replied a bit nervous about his change of behavior. “You look absolutely exquisite tonight.” Wake gasped. “I would like to thank you again, for the honor of being your escort to such a fine event.” “Oh!” Dawn replied, kicking the ground embarrassingly. “It, it’s no trouble at all.” Dawn was still a bit astonished. Although Wake seemed to be acting more mature, and Dawn could not help but feel privileged to be escorted by someone who acted so much like a gentleman, she still was cautious that Wake is only acting that part. Wake offered his arm to Dawn. “Shall we?” He asked. “Ye, yes.” Dawn replied, taking his arm, still a bit wary. They walked down the front library steps, and walked off to the party. .... Meanwhile back at Fixers Place, Fixer was at the door, straightening out his vest. He was wearing a black buttoned vest, with a green tie, and his usual goggles and solder strap bag. “Come on Kira! It’s time to go.” Fixer shouted across the house. “Coming!” Alkira called from her room. Fixer looked at the clock placed on the wall, and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. He then heard footsteps coming from Alkira’s room. He turned and saw Alkira at the top of the steps. She wore a slim, black dress, with clear embroidery on the chest, that covered her shoulders, with the same pattern covering the rest of the dress. Fixer could not help but look twice as she walked down the steps. “So? What do you think of my party dress?” Alkira asked. Fixer took a moment before answering. “Alkira, you look, stunning.” Fixer calmly replied. “Hehe, thank you!” Alkira giggled back. “Shall we head off?” “Oh! Of course,” Fixer replied back hesitantly. He opened the front door for Alkira. “Ladies first.” Alkira walked out the door. “Thank you.” She politely said as she passed Fixer. Fixer then smiled, and closed the door behind him. (Later that night....) As the moon shone over the crisp evening air, as we see a large party tent at the bottom of Greenvale Hills, just outside of Main Village. There, we see a few people entering the tent from one specific entrance. Closer to the tent, and we see Dawn and Wake about to enter. There, they meet the entrance guard, Forge. Forge is a tall, muscular black bear, with pieces of metal armor on his shoulders and knees and brown gloves and belt. He is seen holding a clipboard and a pencil as Dawn and Wake approach him. “Excuse me kind sir.” Wake announced as they approach Forge. Forge looks up and notices Wake. “We wish to enter thine party, as my partner here was invited.” Forge sighs at all the fancy talk, before looking at the clipboard. “Name?” He remarks. “Oh, umm, Dawn. Dawn the Rabbit.” Dawn replies quickly. Forge looks through the list, and ticks off a box. “You can enter.” He replies. “Thank you, sir.” Wake replies as him and Dawn enter the tent. Forge just rolls his eyes. .... Inside, we see an open space near the entrance, that’s used for dancing. On the right side of the dancefloor, are some tables and chairs all placed together, with a small stage at the front of the tent. At the back of the dancefloor is a table with assorted foods and nibbles. Some people are already inside the tent when Dawn and Wake enter. We see a small huddle of people on the dancefloor and a few others sitting in the tables and chairs. Two of which are Fixer and Alkira. “So, this is what a party looks like.” Alkira asked, looking around the room. “Haha, yep!” Fixer replied. Alkira sank a little in her chair. “Hey, what’s up?” Fixer asked his fox friend. “Well, there is just, so many people here.” Alkira replied a bit nervous. “Indeed, there is Kira.” Fixer said looking around the room. He thought for a moment, before standing up. “Here, I know how to stop those nerves.” He offered his hand out to Alkira. She took it, and stood up. “What do you mean?” Alkira asked. “Haha, I’m going to introduce you to some people.” Fixer replied, letting go of her hand. “What? Are, are you sure?” Alkira replied hesitantly. “Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Fixer laughed as he dragged Alkira towards a huddle of people. Alkira was very nervous, but she trusted Fixer, so she went along with it. (Meanwhile....) Watching the two were Wake and Dawn, sitting at a table not that far away from Fixer and Alkira. Dawn sat there wondering about Wake’s recent behavior, and decided to get to the bottom of it. “Wake, I know what you’re doing.” Dawn exclaimed. Wake turned to her, a bit puzzled. “I must apologize, because I haven’t the foggiest on what you’re talking about.” Wake replied, a little concerned. “See, there you go again.” Dawn exclaimed loudly. “Why are you being so polite? You never acted like this before I invited you here.” She leaned in closer to Wake. “I know you’re up to something.” Wake looks at the ground, shaking his head while smiling, Dawn leaned back into her chair. “My dear Dawn, you seem to be very confused indeed.” Wake said as he looked up. Dawn looked back a bit concerned. “I have no intentions to put a damper on your festivities tonight. I am but a humble escort, who wishes you the grandest tidings in this late hour.” Wake then leaned closer to Dawn. “I’m not the same Wake on formal occasions.” Dawn thought about that for a moment, before she convinced herself that Wake really does wish her the best that night, and that he’s not going to pull any pranks. “Thank you Wake.” Dawn exclaimed, feeling relieved. “The pleasure is all mine.” Wake replied, tipping his top hat. “Shall I fetch us some light refreshments?” He said as he stood from his chair. “Oh, yes please.” Dawn said, rubbing her hands together. Wake took a bow, before walking to the food stand. Behind Dawn on another table, was a black and white cat, wearing a tight, scarlet dress. She was watching Dawn, while drinking from a tall glass. From the looks of her, she was up to something. .... At the food stand, we see Fixer and Alkira, walking along the side of the table, placing an assortment of finger foods on their plates. Fixer notices a tray of stuffed mushrooms. He looks at his plate, then back at the mushrooms, before smilingly cheekily. “Hey Alkira.” Fixer explained. Alkira looked at Fixer, as he points to the mushrooms. “I’d take one, but there’s not ‘mushroom’ for them on my plate.” Fixer snickered. Alkira smiled at the joke, and giggled a little. “Fixer, that was so bad.” Alkira sighed. Fixer laughed, before moving more along the table. Suddenly, something caught Alkira’s eye. “Hey Fixer.” She wondered. “What’s up?” Fixer asked, turning to her. “What’s this?” Alkira asked, pointing at a bowel on orange liquid, with fruit, ice and fizzy bubbles in it. “Oh, that’s called Punch. It’s a really yummy drink.” Fixer replied, taking a cup. “You should try some.” “Oh, no thanks.” Alkira replied, taking a step back. “It sounds too violent.” As if on cue, Forge appears behind them, and takes Fixer’s cup. “So, you don’t want any? That’s okay, I’ll take your cup for you.” Forge exclaims quickly as he pours some punch into the cup. “Can’t let good punch go to waste.” He then proceeds to drink the punch, very quickly, before slamming the cup on the table. “Ahh, nothing like a bit of violence eh?” He asks Alkira. Alkira laughs nervously, while taking a step back. “Ladies and Gentleman!” says a voice on the microphone, on stage. “We will now begin the presentation of this year’s book awards.” Everyone is seen huddling towards the stage, to hear out the awards. A small montage of people plays, as people walk up receiving awards. One by one, the awards are given out, until there is two left. “And now the winner of the The Des’ Honour Award goes to” The announcer, announces. “Dawn the Rabbit!” The crowd cheers, and Dawn walks on stage to receive her award. She shakes the hand of the announcer, before receiving her trophy. She turns to the audience. “Thank you everyone for this award.” Dawn informs the crowd. “It’s such an honour.” Suddenly the lights in the tent turn off, and everyone ducks, trying to figure out what to do. Forge was still at the food stand, drinking Punch, as he notices the lights out. He looks on the stage, and notices swift movements from someone. As such, Forge pulls out his hammer, and runs to the stage. Fixer stands up, puts on and turn on his goggles, looks around, and notices the figure on the stage too. Wake also stands up, and without hesitation, runs to the stage. “Dawn.” Fixer says to himself, as he notices Wake. Fixer then runs to the stage, after Wake. Wake notices a figure behind Dawn, and as such, grabs Dawn, and pulls her off the stage to safety. Fixer runs past Wake and Dawn, towards the figure, with Forge very close behind. They both then notice the person. She was at the table with the other awards. “There it is.” She said to herself, as she took an old book from the table. Forge then throws his hammer at her, however the figure effortlessly evaded the attack, and springs onto a rope used to hold the tent together, above them. The hammer crashes into the table, flipping it, and the last awards over. Forge grunts to himself, before running over to collect his hammer. Fixer on the other hand, gives chase after that thief. The figure runs along the rope with ease, with Fixer close behind below. Fixer then pulls out a battery from his bag, and throws it at her. She notices it, and jumps backwards, catching the battery in the air. She then turns around, and throw’s it back at Fixer. Fixer catches it, however in doing so, trips over on some dirt. The thief looked at the entrance of the tent with confidence she ran towards it. Fixer looked up defeated, until he sees someone on the other end of the rope the cat was on. In one swift motion, the person at the end of the rope jumped at the thief, and they both fell to the ground. Then, the thief quickly gets back up, and runs out of the tent in triumph. Fixer runs over to the person that knocked the thief over, and saw a very familiar face. “Alkira!?” Fixer said, lifting her up. “He, hey.” Alkira replied, a bit exhausted, but relieved to see Fixer. Suddenly the lights turned back on, and everyone sighed a breath of relief. Forge hurried over to Fixer and Alkira. “What just happened?” He asked in a rush. .... Meanwhile, over on the stage, Wake was there, helping Dawn up from the ground. Both were exhausted after what happened. “Are you okay?” Wake asked Dawn. Dawn stood there in silence. “Am I okay?” She mumbled. “Am I okay?!” She said getting louder. “No, I’m not okay! This was meant to be a special night for me, and now its ruined!” She shouted at Wake, trying to hold back tears. “Why can’t I have anything special anymore. Doesn’t anyone care.” She said into her hands. Wake quickly walked over, and gave Dawn a comforting hug. This came as a huge surprise for Dawn, however she did not question it. She was too wrapped up in feeling comfort for once, rather than the feeling of pressure, or negativity from others. It makes her smile at Wake, not for what he did do, but for what he chose to do. “Thank you.” She exclaimed to Wake. .... The next morning, Dawn was just walking down the steps of her room in the library, still quite tired from yesterday’s events. She saw Wake, in his usual spot in the bookshelf. “Morning Wake.” She yawned as she walked down the steps. Wake watched Dawn eagerly. “Oh, good morning Dawn.” Wake replied happily. “I softened your chair for you so you’d have a comfy place to sit.” Dawn was quite pleased in hearing that. She felt that after the party, Wake really had changed for the better. “Thank you.” She said, as she sat down. Suddenly, she heard a small pop and she looked up embarrassingly. Wake burst out laughing as Dawn stood up slowly. Wake put a glitter bomb under her chair, so now her dress was covered in silver glitter. “Wake!” She screamed, as Wake rolled on the floor laughing. Looks like even after being a gentleman for one night, Wake was still up to his old tricks. Trivia * The episode title 'Informal Occasions’ is a joke on the phrase 'Formal Occasions'. ** This is ironic however, as the characters attend a formal event. * The invitation Dawn received, shares the same description as the one Dawn received in reality, for her End of Year Formal Dance. ** Same can be said about Fixer's invite as well. ** Dawn also spilled glitter on herself after receiving the invite, in reality too. * The Reading Des’ Honor Award is a joke on an award Dawn actually has. ** The Duck; the best reader receives, is a joke on another award, called The Dux Award. ** Also, when Dawn mentions she prefers Chickens over Ducks, this is a true fact. * Fixer winning The Best Series based on Original Characters, is a joke on the Sonic Boom Legends series he types. * The dresses Dawn and Alkira wear to the Book Awards are replicas of their real Formal Dance dresses respectively. * The scene with Wake hugging Dawn is a replica of a real event that happened during Dawn, Fixer and Wake's Formal Dance. Category:Episodes